The Day of Azrael
by the mighty lu bu
Summary: A mysterious fire haired woman comes to a small town in the Mojave, and forever alters the life of one tobacco smoking man. It is the Day of Azrael...


x

The Day of Azrael

By the Mighty Lu Bu

This is the first of what I hope to be many stories that will include the Fire Haired woman named Azrael, your reviews help in that respect.

I don't own Fallout

8

The sun had risen to the top of the sky on the day it happened, the day I met her. I was sitting upon my porch in a small town in the Mojave. The town was far enough away from New Vegas that it had gone unnoticed by the NCR, or the Legion, and that was good for me. I could smoke my tobacco in peace and that was all I really wanted in life.

That day however was the day she came. It was a day I never would forget as the woman with red fire hair arrived at my doorstep.

"Where am I?" she asked approaching me, her hand resting near a 10mm pistol and a Trail Carbine resting upon her back.

I removed the pipe and let out a smile, "Why girly you are in Cal Nev Ari… haven't you heard of it? Of course not, I swear no one's heard of Cal Nev Ari…"

"Apparently," she replied with a cold grin.

"What brings you hear," I queried.

"Just passing through, could use a place to sleep. I am Azrael…"

"Azrael? Strong name. I shall take you to meet Jearl. She might have a bed for you…"

Azrael smiled, "Good, the desert is not comfortable…"

Staring at her outfit I can tell that it had been through a lot of travel, "Of course not."

Traveling with her towards the house of Jearl I notice the numbers carved into her 10mm pistol, "21:6? What does that mean?"

Her face took a serious turned, "Someone I used to know…"

"Oh, where are they now?"

"Dead…"

I could swear there was some sadness in her voice, "So what brings you hear?"

"Do you really ask this many questions?" she growled.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tryin to make some conversation…"

She rolled her eyes, "Someone from New Vegas wants me to find someone. They said he went south and hasn't been seen since…"

"Sounds like he could be anywhere. You… you're a bounty hunter?"

"I'm whatever someone fucking pays me to be, now do I have to pay you to shut up?"

I sighed, "I'm sorry ma'am…" I quieted down as we approached Jearl's.

I opened the door and said, "After you…"

"Thanks."

She seemed neither impressed nor offended at the gesture; I guessed that to her it didn't matter.

Once inside I said, "Jearl, I've got someone who is looking for a room."

The sweet Auburn haired woman smiled, "Miss, how may I…"

"Just a room and no questions, I've had enough for one day. Thank you…"

Jearl stuck out her hand and took the caps saying, "Ok… have a good night."

"Thank you," Responded Azrael.

I would have thought that would be the last time I saw the fair skinned fire haired woman, in fact I hoped it was so. Something about that woman made me uneasy. It wasn't that she was evil, but it was if someone offered the right deal, it could be my head that she sought. Needless to say I decided to go back to my porch and back to my tobacco, it was a hot day and I needed a good smoke so I could forget it, if that was possible.

8

Hours past, having smoked enough for a while I got up from my chair and was about to go to bed, but I heard a scream. Knowing Jearl's voice from anywhere I charged to Jearl's with my magnum in hand. I didn't think I had a chance against that fire haired woman but I was ready. Whatever it was, I was ready.

I ran so hard that I could taste blood in my breath, finally reaching Jearl's I watched the door opened as two people tumbled out. One was that fire haired woman named Azrael; the other was light skinned man I'd never seen before.

I was amazed as I saw Azrael wrestle him to the ground. I shouted, "Watch out!" as the man pulled out a switchblade, Azrael knocked it out of his left hand but took a shot across the temple from the man's right that knocked her off of him.

He scrambled off as Azrael struggled to her feet pulling her Trail Carbine. She shouted, "Tex… the Omertas told me to take you dead or alive. Stop running or I'll take you dead!"

The man ignored her as she drew a bead on him.

I shouted, "Stop!"

But it was too late, her finger squeezed the trigger and the bullet shot out from the gun and exploded the man's head killing him. Azrael sighed then holstering her rifle.

I shouted, "What the fuck was that all about?"

Azrael ignored me as she went to the body. I watched her reach into his pockets and remove some caps and what looked to be paper money.

I demanded, "What… the… fuck was that about!"

I approached her then suddenly she pulled her pistol on me, she said coldly, "What the fuck did I tell you about questions. Now you listen, he had it coming and I had a job to do. Back the fuck off or I'll be rifling through your fucking pockets. I've killed for less…"

I dropped my pistol and fell back, I knew I had no chance. I asked, "Is Jearl ok?"

"I don't kill people without a reason, so yes… now back the fuck away."

Once I had pulled away, she finished going through his pockets and then back tracked picking up his switchblade. She eyed me once, and I just stood there helpless to do anything. Seeing that I wasn't a threat she took off north, presumably towards New Vegas.

Thank god, I'll tell you this honestly, I don't think she was evil, but for the life of me, I never ever wanna lay eyes on that woman again.

Hopefully, I never do.


End file.
